1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment mechanism, and more particularly to an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the relative position between members within an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
To achieve a desired optical performance, the relative position between members in an optical module of an optical device (e.g. camera, cellular phone, and image-capturing unit of an optical touch screen) must be adjusted by specific adjustment mechanisms.
Nevertheless, a conventional adjustment mechanism provides only functions of unidirectional adjustment. Namely, the conventional adjustment mechanism can perform only movement operations along one direction or one axis, such that the adjustment of the relative position between the members in the optical module is inconvenient and complex.
Hence, there is a need for an adjustment mechanism capable of operating with three directions, facilitating adjustment of the relative position between members within an optical module.